The Last Jedi
by robsdeli
Summary: 100 years after Return of the Jedi, a new adventure begins! When a young smuggler discovers a hidden message on Dantooine, he finds more trouble than he asked for. Before he knows it he is forced into a galactic war and must learn the ways of the force to
1. Run in at Dantooine

**Chapter 1**

Kyle Harn piloted his smuggling vessel, _the Tiberon_, through hyperspace. He sat in his pilot's chair watching the white streaks go by on his monitor. Behind him a red and white astromech droid beeped a high pitched tone. "Don't worry R2, Dantooine is just 2 more parsecs away. We'll be there in no time." Kyle told the droid. In all his years of smuggling, Kyle never had time for friends. The little droid, R2-X4, was his only companion. He had picked it up on Corelia for a mission and after many years began to understand it. 

R2-X4 whistled its agreement at Kyle and began working on the ships navigation system. He trusted the little droid with his life. Kyle took the ship out of hyperdrive and continued toward the planet. He reclined in his seat and propped his feet up on the control pannel. Kyle closed his eyes for a moment, trusting that everything was under control. In just a matter of seconds R2-X4 began beeping and hooting like mad. Kyle propped himslef up and checked out the computer. R2 was trying to show him something. "What's wrong R2?" Kyle asked. Suddenly two red dots appeared on the screen. "Dammit! R2, get the rear cannons online. We have two ships coming in fast!" Kyle shouted. He kept his cool easily. It wasn't the first time he was in this situation. 

A voice came over the speakers. "Attention shuttle. You are entering a restricted area. If you are part of the crew, state your id code now. If you are not then turn your craft around now." R2-X4 signaled for Kyle to turn around before it was to late. "Sorry R2 but we need to get this shipment over to Jax Darklighter or he'll have my head." Kyle said trying to calm the little droid down. He answered the call, "Hello, this is General...Kivlov. I'm transmitting my id code now. Hold on." Kyle had to act quickly before the other ships had a chance to figure out what was going on. 

Kyle grabbed hold of the controls. "R2,take care of the ship's weapons. I'll get the steering. We're about to pull a fast one on these guys." A second voice came over the speakers this time, "We have not received any code from you. We will give you a few seconds more to send it or we'll fire on you." A few beads of sweat dripped from Kyle's brow. He gripped the controls tightly as he waited for the right moment. The voice came over one more time, "We warned you General. We will fire on you in 5...4...3...2... Before the man could say one Kyle pushed forward on the controls as _the Tiberon_ blew by the other ships. 

It didn't take very long for the other ships to realize what had just happend. An imposter had fooled them. Both ships hurtled forward after Kyle. They began to fire at _the Tiberon_. A few shots hit the rear deflector sheild. "Great! We're losing our sheilds! If we don't get away from these guys soon we're history!"Kyle shouted at R2. The droid used the weapon controls to return fire. One of the shots destroyed the left ship's wing. The attacker lost control and began to spin toward the planet of Dantooine. Kyle could feel the gravitational pull of Dantooine on his ship. He had one attacker out of the way. All he had to do was get rid of one more. Some symbols on the moniter showed that Kyle had just lost all his shields. Some more blasts came from the other ship and destroyed _the Tiberon's_ engines. "R2, I'm losing control of the ship. Try to stabilize us quick!" R2-X4 worked furiously at the controls but was too late. The engine was destroyed beyond repair. _The Tiberon_ dove strait at Dantooine. Kyle's muscles tensed up and he closed his eyes. He was on a collision course with the planet and there was no way of knowing if he'd survive. 


	2. Crash Landing

**Chapter 2**

_The Tiberon_ was picking up speed now as it hurtled through Dantooine's atmosphere. Kyle turned to R2, "Hang on pal, this is going to get bumpy." Kyle pulled back on the controls as he tried to land the ship safely. Everything he did was useless. _The Tiberon_ skimmmed the canopy of a nearby forest but kept shooting forward.As it passed over the sand dunes, the ship took a great dive downward. _The Tiberon_ hit the sand with great force sending sand and dust evrywhere. The impact had jolted Kyle forward and caUsed him to hit a nearby wall. 

Kyle lay on the floor of the cockpit fighting to stay awake. He had a big gash on his forehead. That didn't even phase him at the moment. He struggled to get to his feet and glanced around at the scene before him. Computers had been blown out, controls smashed to pieces,and loose shuttle parts all over the floor. Kyle suddenly remembered R2-X4. "R2! R2, are you okay?" he shouted. There was no reply. Had R2, his only companion, really been destroyed? He limped down the hallway to search for him. As he passed by some damaged smuggling compartments, Kyle heard a faint beeping. He ran over to one of the compartments and ripped the cover off it. There was R2 in perfect condition. "Now how'd you get yourself in here R2?" Kyle asked. The droid just gave a couple of beeps in reply. "Good thinking. I thought you were scrap metal for a second there. 

Kyle walked down the corrider and back to the cockpit. He sat in what was left of his pilot's chair. "What am I going to do now?" Kyle thought to himself ," I'm doomed if I just stay in this ship so I better go out and search for shelter." R2 hooted happily at Kyle. Kyle walked over to the back of the ship and checked out the exit ramp. He hit a button to open the ramp but it was damaged in the crash. R2-X4 rolled over to the button'spannel and managed to tap into the system. The ramp began to open up. Sand quickly poured out of the opening. Part of _the Tiberon_ must have ended up buried when it crashed. The ship was now filling with sand and if Kyle didn't hurry he would dround in it. R2 sped around the room looking for some controls that might open something else. Kyle glanced at the wall and noticed the emergency escape hatch. He pulled on it but he didn't have enough strength left in him. R2 saw Kyle's trouble and shot a thin cable at the exit. The cable flew through the air and stuck to to the hard metal surface. With great speed, R2 backed up trying to pull the hatch open. Kyle knew he couldn't do it alone and joined in. In just a matter of seconds the hatch was open. The sun poured into the ship. Kyle climbed out of the shuttle and slid down the side. The ship was in a tilted position and had the whole back was covered in sand. R2 used his boosters to lift him out of the ship and down to safety. 

Some old ruins loomed in the distance. They didn't appear to be too far off. "What do you think R2? Should we check that out?" he said pointing to the spot.There was no reply from the little droid. It was unusual for R2 to not know what they should do. No matter what, he always had an answer for Kyle. The two companions traveled along the sand dunes on their way to the old ruins. Although staying on board the ship would have meant death, what Kyle would soon find might mean the same. 


End file.
